Searching for a New Life
by RedRoses18
Summary: A SongFic inspired by the song Boston by Augustana. When Booth makes the mistake of his life, Brennan searches for something to give her life new meaning.


Author's Note: This is inspired by the song "Boston" by Augustana which I encourage you all to listen to - it's a _great_ song!! I found this story strangely cathartic to write; I guess I based the fic loosely on some things that have happened to me recently, so I hope you like it. Definitely listen to this song though – it's perfect!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, nor do I own the lyrics or anything to do with "Boston" by Augustana. I just really love both of them!

* * *

**Searching for a New Life**

Temperance Brennan drove as fast as she could down the highway towards the airport. She didn't even look back; she couldn't look back.

**In the light of the sun,  
Is there anyone?  
Oh it has begun...  
**

She had recently realized it was time to leave DC, time to leave everything behind once again. In light of finding out the truth about her family just to have Russ and her father leave again, it had just been too much. But, ultimately, there was one more reason Brennan had to leave. It was the reason that had forced her off the edge, forced her to resign and accept a position far, far away from the Jeffersonian and everyone she knew.

_Booth_.

There had never been someone in her life that had meant so much, that had understood her so well. They'd only ever been friends and partners, but in her heart of hearts she knew she wanted so much more.

Walking in on Booth and Cam in the midst of their feverous recreation had just been too much. It was in that moment when Brennan realized what a fool she'd been for so long: thinking that he could ever reciprocate the need for trust that she felt.

**Oh dear you look so lost,  
Eyes are red and tears are shed,  
This world you must've crossed, you said... **

You don't know me,  
You don't even care, she said,  
You don't know me,  
And you don't wear my chains...

Seeley Booth swore under his breath. _She can't be gone, not like this…_ he thought to himself, slamming the phone back in its cradle. Booth had tried tirelessly for days after Temperance had walked in on them to try to talk to her, but she refused to speak to him. Angela had been livid, and it was only then that Booth realized the extent to which Brennan had feelings for him. _If I'd only known, if she only knew what I've felt for her all this time…_

He punched the wall out of pure frustration. A drop of blood trickled from his hand just as a new realization hit him. It was the one way he knew how to stop her – to stop her from running from him. He grabbed his keys and ran out towards the car.

**Essential yet appealed,  
Carry all your thoughts across  
An open field,  
When flowers gaze at you,  
They're not the only ones who cry,  
When they see you….**

A new tear created a path down Temperance's white face. She brushed it away, rolling her eyes, thankful that no one had to see her like this.

Her apartment was being rented out.

Her belongings had been sent ahead of her.

The only thing left of Temperance Brennan in DC was herself, and the lives that she had touched. Angela was extremely broken up when she heard of her best friend's impulsive plans, but at the same time knew that there was no way to stop her. For the first time in her life, Temperance was following her heart – though it was a broken one.

Submitting her resignation had been easy, Cam certainly had no issue in Brennan's rapid decision. Brennan knew that job offers would flock to her in multitudes; it was just a question of where she could go.

AIRPORT – 5 MILES the sign read. Brennan flicked on her indicator and swayed over into the right lane, anticipating her exit. This was it. In many ways, it wasn't just the highway she was preparing to exit – it was a lifetime, a story she never would have thought could end like this.

**You don't know me,  
You don't even care, she said,  
You don't know me,  
And you don't wear my chains...**

"Next, please" the ticket agent bellowed. He looked at the pale woman in front of him and gazed knowingly. She had dark circles under her pale blue eyes, and her face was slightly red and blotchy. The woman handed the man her passport and attempted a half smile.

"Ms. Brennan, you are on flight 942 which departs from gate 47. How many bags are you checking on?"

"None. My things were sent ahead of me, I just have carry on." Brennan said with a slight nod.

"Alright then," the ticket agent said, passing her back the ticket and her passport. Just go right through these doors and proceed through security, then head right to gate 47."

"Thank you." She said, picking up her bag.

"Have a good flight." The man said with a slightly sad smile. Brennan nodded wordlessly and walked towards the security station.

**She said I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think I'll start a new life,  
I think I'll start it over,  
Where no one knows my name,  
I'll get out of California,  
I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain, **

I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired,  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...

"SIR! Only ticketed passengers can proceed through security! I demand that you step away!" the security guard bellowed, reaching for his radio to call for assistance. Clearly the man in front of him was extremely distraught.

"I'm FBI, shut up and let me through" Booth shot back, flashing his badge at the immediately-silent security guard. The man quickly backed away and Booth ran past him.

Booth halted in front of the Departure screen, scanning for Brennan's flight. Earlier, the ticket agent had refused to disclose passenger information, but for some reason it was as if he knew exactly who Booth was looking for. The ticket agent had discretely hinted something about a flight to Boston, but then had refused to say anything more.

_Boston, Boston, oh dear God please…_ Booth said, his mind racing. He finally spotted a flight that was leaving to Boston that was already boarding. _Don't let me be too late! I can't lose her, I just can't…_

"Attention, please. Flight 942 to Boston now calls all remaining passengers to please proceed board." Brennan glanced away from the window for a moment and took in a breath. Taking one last glimpse out the window, she whispered _Goodbye Seeley_… and reached for her bag. Reaching for her ticket on her way to the door, memories flashed through Brennan like a slideshow…

"_What? Do you want me to spit in my hand? We're Scully and Mulder."  
"I don't know what that means."_

"_Hot blooded, check it and see, I've got a fever of a hundred and three…"_

"_You're such a smart ass..."  
"Objectively, I'd say I'm very smart although it has nothing to do with my ass."_

"_Why would a gang leader cooperate?"  
"I'm gonna ask him really, really nicely, Bones."  
"You know that book I'm reading about getting along with your co-workers? It says that sarcasm is never helpful. I can lend it to you if you want." _

"Come on, let's go."  
"Why do I always feel like you're abducting me?"

"I got something for you."  
"A bottle of hard liquor?"

"_The next best thing…meet Jasper. You're going to be okay."_

"_It's a guy hug, take it…"_

"_My name is Brennan. I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I work at the Jeffersonian Institution. I'm a forensic anthropologist. I specialize in identifying people when nobody knows who they are. My father was a science teacher and my mother was a bookkeeper. My brother, I have a brother. I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan…"  
"I know who you are. Hey I know, it's okay. Shh, it's gonna be alright."_

**I think I need a sunrise,  
I'm tired of the sunset,  
I hear it's nice in the Summer,  
Some snow would be nice**

**You don't know me,  
You don't even care, she said,**

**Boston, where no one knows my name...**

Through the crowded hallways of the airport, Booth felt as if he was running for his life. In many ways, he was.

He bolted past families, couples, business men alike all going on with their everyday lives. He had no idea what he would say if he finally found Brennan, he just knew that he had to hold her.

"BONES!" Brennan whirled around in the line up at the sound of his voice yelling across the gate. She stood frozen for a moment, eyes wide.

Booth continued to run towards her, he was sweating and breathing heavily when he finally reached her. His eyes held a sense of desperate, raw emotion that Brennan had never seen before. Unbeknownst to her, her own eyes were wide with fresh, hot tears.

They stared at each other for a moment, neither of them able to move. Booth opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it as his emotion got the better of him.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, his voice breaking. Without waiting for her response, he placed both of his hands on her face, cupping her cheeks and forcing her to look at him. She closed her eyes at his warm touch, causing her tears to seep from beneath her eyelids onto his large hands. She opened them again and stared into his eyes, looking for something to say.

"I just love you" he whispered, drawing his face close to hers. His lips captured hers tentatively, running his hand over her cheek. After a moment, she responded, knowing that this was just so right. The kiss deepened and he pulled her closer and closer into him, unable to get enough of her.

**Where no one knows my name...  
Where no one knows my name.**

Temperance let the plane ticket flutter out of her hand and swirl down towards the floor, landing beside their feet.

As the ticket left her hand, Brennan realized that while searching for a new life in a new city, she never realized that it had existed in her heart all along; she had found a new life right there in his arms.

THE END


End file.
